


Riddle: The More of Me You Take, The More of Me You Leave Behind. (Ans. Footsteps)

by Madsmadsmads



Category: Original Work, freeform - Fandom
Genre: Depowered Lucifer, Hell, Leaving Hell, Lucifer trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madsmadsmads/pseuds/Madsmadsmads
Summary: A conversation with the devil leads a condemned man out of Hell
Kudos: 5





	Riddle: The More of Me You Take, The More of Me You Leave Behind. (Ans. Footsteps)

**Author's Note:**

> Just an old short story I wrote that I thought would be fun to share.

There he was.

He wasn’t big or muscular. He didn’t even give off an otherworldly feeling of terror like Jones always suspected he would. Instead, he gave Jones the impression of someone terribly lonely. Without Jones realizing, the Devil had stopped quietly playing his harmonica and had been staring as openly as Jones had been.

"Hello,“ said the devil to Jones, "did you like my music?”

Whatever Jones had been expecting, it was not that, but years of etiquette lessons had make Jones speak, “Yes, the melody is rather fitting" 

before he was even fully aware of doing so. The devil smirked, stood, and gave a mock bow- in that motion, Jones noticed a slender chain encircling the Devil’s cloven foot. The Devil’s eyes followed Jones’ downwards and the smirk fell from his face. With a small sigh, the devil sat once more and regarded Jones.

"If you want to leave, you just have to cross the river.”

“That’s it?” Jones questioned, “I had always thought that it would be more difficult.”

The devil fingered his harmonica, “Yes, many do. But, all the same, that’s how you leave.”

The information was startling enough that Jones sat opposite of the Devil, who was still fiddling with his instrument. After a moment of thinking, Jones settled for, “Why?”.

The devil glanced up, “Because this place was originally just meant to punish me.” He continued in a smaller voice, “for what I tried to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Comments, questions, etc, are always welcome.


End file.
